people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mexico City, Mexico
Mexico City is the capitol and largest city in Mexico, the largest Spanish-speaking city in the world, and the largest city in the world. It was originally founded as the Aztec city of Tenotchtitlan in 1325. People Born in Mexico City Issa Lish Mexico_City1.jpg Mexico-City-Mexico.jpg Mexico-City-Skyline_0.jpg neverending city.jpg Overview-of-Mexico-City-001.jpg photoEscudo_Ciudad_de_Mexico_Ciudad_Patrimonio_Xochimilco_HEADER.jpg.jpg Street-Art-by-ROA-in-Mexico-City.jpg streets-of-puebla-photo_2060117-fit468x296.jpg Mexico City in People's Lives Elizabeth Gutierrez: I moved here around 2004 to support my husband's acting career, leaving behind an acting job of my own in Miami. Ignacio Allende: Following my success in battles during the Mexican War of Independence, in 1810, I made plans to capture Mexico City, the ultimate city. I never got the chance, as I was betrayed and executed in 1811. However, my remains were moved here in 1925 and incorporated into El Angel, the citie's magnificent monument to Mexican independence. Juan Francisco de la Bodega y Quadra: I traveled here in 1793 from Guadalajara, gravely ill and seeking better medical treatment. For three years, I had been suffering from excruciating chronic headaches, and so far had found no cure for them. I had also recently suffered a major haemorrhage. While trying my best to recover in this city, I had a seizure and died here in March of 1794. I was 49 years old. Pedro de Alvarado: I traveled here with Hernan Cortes in 1519, as his second-in-command. At this time, the city still existed as the luxurious Aztec capital, Tenotchtitlan. Although we were at first recieved as guests, tensions began to arise as our stay lengthened, and especially when Cortes began giving orders to the natives, most upsettingly when he commanded that they cease worshipping their gods and stop human sacrifice. In order to gain the upper hand, Cortes decided that we should hold hostage the Aztec king Moctezuma, of whom I was given the task of watching over. When Cortes had to leave temporarily a short time later, I was placed in command of Tenotchtitlan and our valuable captive. During this time, Aztec and Spaniard relations turned from bad to worse, with both sides seemingly teetering on the verge of attack. Deciding that it would be better to show power and strike first, I commanded that all the Aztec nobles and priests who were at the time attending a religious festival to be slaughtered. Cortes returned just after this, to find the Spanish locked in a bloody, all-out battle. During the fighting, Moctezuma was accidentally killed, ridding us of our last hope of a bargaining chip with the natives. My forces and I decided to escape by fighting our way through a causeway that led across the lake and out of the city. This terrifying escape was made after dark, and the terrible night was remembered in history as "La Noche Triste," as most of my men were killed. I led the rear guard and was badly wounded, at the end using a lance to vault over the partially destroyed bridge despite my injuries - a desperate effort that would later be remembered as a heroic legend. For the rest of my life, I would remember my time in Tenotchtitlan, and especially that last night, with chills. Magnus Carlsen: I traveled here in 2007 to compete in the FIDE World Chess Championship. Mario Vargas Llosa: When I met up with Gabriel Garcia Marquez at the Palacio de Bellas Artes here in 1976, I punched him in the face. He had been a former friend, but I had not spoken to him in years. Despite much speculation, the reason for our fight was never revealed. Walt Disney: I was sent here on a filming mission by the U.S. Government in 1941, in an effort to improve relations with South America. Zoe Saldana: I traveled here in 2010 to film scenes for the movie Colombiana. Zuzanna Bijoch: I visited here in 2013, after traveling to Tulum for a photo shoot. Category:Places Category:Mexico Category:South America